The sense of Wonder
by Luka-sama
Summary: Simón observaba cada noche como la musa cantaba al publico, demostrando que habia luz en medio de toda aquella oscuridad de la cual era creado ese horrible lugar. Pero él no estaba de acuerdo con ver a Nia vivir su vida como un pequeño pajaro encerrado cuyo proposito es cantar...debía haber una forma de sacarla de las tierras de Lord Genoma. Él se encargaria de darle un futuro.
No sé cuál es el número del especial en que se basa esta historia, pero también es de Parallel Works lo cual significa que es hermoso :3

Guren Lagann no me pertenece, ni sus especiales. Pero lo que puedo hacer es recomendarlos a cualquier fan de esta serie XD

 **The sense of Wonder**

 _Mi historia está por terminar, luego de todo lo vivido estoy llegando al fin de todo ser humano y en realidad lo espero. Pero antes de poder irme en paz._

…

 _¿Te gustaría oír una historia?_

…

 _¿Te gustaría oír mi historia?_

…

 _Pues todo comenzó cuando aún era joven…pero aún recuerdo cada momento que pase…_

…

Conocía la existencia de un lugar mágico y escondido del mundo, enterrado en el extremo norte de la ciudad y donde la oscuridad se puede ver en cada dirección. Un pequeño lugar separado del resto del mundo y al cual no se podía acceder fácilmente.

O salir.

Una estructura entre las rocas muy similar a un castillo, sus paredes eran altas y en ellos escondía un enorme secreto. Dentro de aquellos aposentos había una pequeña jaula de ave, una rosada donde estaba una joven niña, una hermosa niña de cabella blanca y vestido rosado que cantaba cada noche.

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado su voz?

Cada noche detrás de las personas que estaban en el salón alrededor de ella, al lado de la pared se permitía escuchar su voz…aquel canto similar al de un ángel que le daba fuerzas para seguir cada día. La musa de ese lugar se llamaba Nia, una niña que había nacido en aquel lugar y solo conocía las paredes que ocultaban su libertad.

Pudo ver entre las personas que estaban sentadas alrededor a Lord Genome, el dueño y creador de aquel lugar. Como siempre rodeado de mujeres y observando con soberanía a todos los que le rodeaban, como si fuera el dueño indiscutible de todos y solo su voluntad era la que podía ser cumplida.

La canción de Nia termino esa noche, luego se le fue ordenado ir a sus aposentos cuando la madrugada se veía cerca.

La noche había terminado nuevamente.

Esa fue la señal de aquel chico de irse lentamente de su lugar, nuevamente debía empezar a trabajar. Su cabello azulado sobre su frente se movió levemente, sus ropas de manga larga y botas le cubrían todo su cuerpo…después de todo él solo debía reparar objetos y no era un trabajador usual de ese lugar.

Su deber no era vender su cuerpo como a los otros.

…

En medio de la torre más alta, era el hogar de la musa de aquel oscuro lugar, donde pasaba todo el día en espera de ser llamada en la noche nuevamente para cantar. Su padre era Lord Genoma, quien era el que le ordenaba hacerlo. Cada noche, durante horas para entretener a los visitantes de aquel lugar, deleitarlos con su música y crear la ilusión de luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Al ser la favorita de Lord Genoma y su hija, tenía muchos beneficios, podía obtener casi cualquier cosa que quisiera. Decía cualquier cosa ya que no podía salir de aquel castillo, de hecho no recordaba algún momento de su vida fuera de ese lugar. Por ese motivo se sentaba cerca de la ventana y ver por horas aquel hermoso paisaje que mostraba tierras lejanas.

¿Serian hermosas?

Probablemente habría cosas nuevas que hacer cada día, gente de todo tipo y miles de aventuras. A veces soñaba despierta y se imaginaba ella viviendo esas aventuras, pues era todo lo que podía hacer…un hermoso sueño.

El sonido de algo caer la hizo darse la vuelta y volver al mundo real.

Noto de inmediato a dos niños frente a ella, uno de cabellera naranja y otra de rosa, el sonido había sido producido por un juguete de ellos que cayó al suelo. Era curioso ya que no había permiso para entrar en su torre, excepto de las personas que le entregaban la comida o reparaban cosas. Los niños la veían confundidos.

Se acercó para tomar el juguete y entregárselo al niño, noto desconcertada una sonrisa en el rostro infantil…eso era algo que pocas veces había observado. Inevitablemente no pudo más que sonreír con cariño, al ver como aun dentro de toda oscuridad aún existía una luz real.

-¿Por qué esta aquí nee-san?-pregunto la niña luego de haber jugado un rato juntos.

Nia estaba desconcertada ante la alegría que los niños traían consigo, no pudo más que contagiarse y disfrutar de las ideas infantiles por un rato. Después de todo aún faltaba mucho para el anochecer.

-Tengo que estar aquí hasta la noche, luego cantare-contesto la verdad absoluta de ese lugar.

Los niños se vieron confundidos.

-¿Vamos a jugar afuera?-dijo Gimmy levantándose emocionado.

No comprendió el significado de sus palabras, pero luego de un rato estaba siendo arrastrada por la niña quien sonreía divertida. Seguía insegura de que pasaría si la descubrían, no le era permitido abandonar esa torre, pero su curiosidad por el exterior había provocado que se guiara por la inocencia de esos niños.

De pronto Darry cayo sentada por ir tomándola de la mano y caminando de espaldas, se acercó rápidamente para ayudarla. Cuando tomo iba a tomar su mano, noto como en la palma había un extraño tatuaje en ella, algo raro en un infante. Como si fuera una marca. La forma de un trapecio cuya base estaba incompleta en una mitad y era demasiado alargado.

Una mano se posó sobre la marca de la niña, pero era mucho más grande que la suya. Levanto su vista para ver a un joven de edad similar a la suya. Traía puesto ropa que lo cubría bastante, además que su pelo estaba algo largo y caía sobre su frente. Sus ojos eran bonitos, al igual que el de los niños, aun poseía un pequeño brillo en ellos.

Su rostro tenía una sonrisa algo leve, como de disculpa.

-Hime no debería estar por estos pasillos-dijo el chico al levantarse.

Escucho una protesta de los menores. Ella en cambio miro detenidamente al chico y sonrió algo avergonzada.

-Fue mi culpa…ellos solo querían jugar-intento disculparse para que ellos no recibieran alguna reprimenda del chico.

Este solo asintió. Mando a los niños a que fueran a algún lugar del castillo que ella no comprendió, luego de ver en todas direcciones el chico le pidió que la siguiera. El camino era el mismo que ella conocía bien, nuevamente a su cuarto para esperar la noche. Se detuvo al estar frente a la puerta de entrada ante la mirada del chico.

Lo miro de reojo.

-¿Te gustaría charlar un rato?-le pregunto algo temerosa.

No quería estar sola.

Los ojos del chico se enternecieron cuando ella no miraba.

-Mi nombre es Simón-dijo con una media sonrisa.

-El mío es Nia-contesto a pesar que sabía que él la conocía, después de todo le había llamado princesa.

…

Las noches seguían pasando con velocidad, pero había algo diferente en el aire…se estaba notando. Nia había descubierto que cuando cantaba, entre la gente que la observaba en una pared, Simón siempre sonreía. Era reconfortante ver a alguien como él, siempre parecía animarla y sonreía para ella. Sus cantos ya no eran solo una balada a la noche, comenzaban a tener vida y sentimientos. Los cortesanos del lugar la observaban con mayor atención al notar el sutil cambio que representaba la voz de la chica.

Durante el día ya no era aburrido, siempre se topaba con Simón quien le contaba diferentes historias sobre el mundo exterior. Sobre montañas que desprendían fuego o inmensas cantidades de agua juntas que eran conocidas como mar. Había escuchado sobre animales que no sabía que existían y sobre historias de gente viviendo en esos lugares.

Algunas otras historias eran diferentes, sobre gente que había vivido bajo tierra y que debían enfrentar a hombres bestias, luego luchar en el espacio con máquinas gigantes y el poder espiral.

Luego de su canto esa noche, camino hasta donde sabía que Simón la esperaría. El chico estaba en el suelo sentado y arreglando el juguete que días atrás los niños llevaban consigo.

-Simón-lo llamo alegre sentándose a su lado.

El chico sonrió…como siempre solo para ella.

-Hime-

-¿Qué haces?-

-Estoy arreglando a Lagann-

-Se llama igual al robot de tus historias-

-¿Preparada para escuchar el final de la historia?-

Los ojos de Nia se iluminaron.

…

Entre los cortesanos del lugar, habían dos que tenían varios años en el trabajo. Kamina era un hombre carismático que solía atraer inmediatamente a las mujeres. Por otro lado Yoko era la joven más solicitada por su atractivo y exótica cabellera roja. Ambos al ser unos veteranos sabían que los ojos del Lord Genoma eran de ira al escuchar el nuevo canto de la princesa Nia. Como muchas Musas antes que ella, un cambio significaba peligro.

Lord Genoma no quería muñecas con conciencia.

…

Fue una mañana como de costumbre cuando paso aquello, Nia nuevamente estaba charlando con Simón sobre historias fantásticas. Pero de pronto Lord Genoma había irrumpido en la habitación y dándole un fuerte golpe a Simón que lo dejo en el suelo. Ella se había quedado en shock, su padre jamás iba a verla hasta que no fuera hora del espectáculo…por eso había supuesto que verse con Simón a esas horas era bueno.

Grave error.

-Simón-grito alterada al ver sangre tras su cabeza.

Pero su padre la sujetaba con fuerza del brazo impidiendo que fuera a ver si estaba bien. Escucho un quejido de dolor del chico y comenzó a forcejear.

Su cuerpo pronto fue impulsado en otra dirección, su padre la estaba arrastrando nuevamente a su torre donde la había metido con fuerza a la habitación. Sentada en el suelo pudo observar como su padre era un hombre con aura imponente y mirada que te hacía temer.

-No te acerques más a esa molestia-dijo antes de salir dando un portazo a la puerta.

La habitación volvió al silencio que ella conocía muy bien.

…

Unas horas más tarde y con unos vendajes en la parte posterior de su nuca. Simón observaba desde fuera de la torre la ventana donde sabía que Nia estaba. La chica debía estar durmiendo para el canto de aquella noche, pero estaba temiendo por su seguridad. Puede que fuera la hija de Lord Genoma, pero aun así este era conocido por su falta de piedad y sus crueles castigos.

Estaba en problemas.

Además ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Nia comenzó a cantar…y su cambio en el canto. Kamina su hermano mayor ya le había advertido sobre aquello.

Debía hacer algo.

Una mano se puso sobre su cabeza, giro de reojo sorprendido cuando vio la mirada cálida de su hermano mayor. Sus ojos parecían entender el ritmo de sus pensamientos, además de tenerla una increíble confianza como siempre.

Sonrió.

-Ya logre darle el mensaje a Viral-aseguro el mayor.

Como siempre ayudándolo en sus planes.

-Gracias aniki-dijo en un susurro.

…

La noche llego donde Nia nuevamente canto sus canciones por horas, para molestia de su padre, estas seguían teniendo un toque de esperanza y calor que atraía a los demás. Al terminar de realizar su tarea, Nia comenzó a caminar para irse, pero se sorprendió al ver como Simón estaba donde siempre. El chico seguía observándola sin una pisca de acusación, incluso parecía tener ojos brillantes al volverla a ver. Aun recordando las advertencias de su padre, comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

Pero una pierna sobre un muro la hizo detenerse.

Alzo el rostro para ver la mirada fría de una mujer de pelo rojo, estaba vestida muy elegante y debía ser una cortesana bastante popular para que su padre le diera libertad de movimiento. La mujer puso un dedo en su mentón y se acercó con ojos calculadores.

Estaba de forma amenazadora.

-Hime no te debes acercar a Simón…acaso tu padre no te dejo claro o no piensas en las consecuencias que sufriría él-dijo con enojo antes de separarse.

Nia quedo paralizada al ver a la chica caminar moviendo sus caderas donde Simón. Le palmeo un hombro antes de abrazarlo posesivamente enterrando el rostro del chico entre sus enormes pechos. Este lucia confundido.

Algo dentro de Nia se removió en celos, pero estaba atada de manos. Desearía poder acercarse a Simón libremente como esa mujer.

Pero ya no era posible.

…

La noche siguiente un joven se acercó a Lord Genoma para susurrarle al oído "Ya está el remplazo" justo unos minutos antes de que iniciara el show principal. Lejos de ellos, Yoko observo preocupada el lugar donde debía estar la Musa esa noche, la cabellera que había visto no era la de Nia. De pronto sintió un brazo en el pilar a su lado y observo preocupada a Kamina que tenía rostro serio.

-¿Qué pasara con la princesa?-dijo preocupada.

No por la chiquilla molesta que había ocasionado problemas, era por Simón quien le tenía un gran cariño a la niña.

-La desechara como a las otras o las convertirá en esclava…todo depende que haga ella-contesto con frialdad.

Era de esperarse.

…

A lo lejos de todos, atrás de las personas. Simón esperaba nuevamente para ver a Nia, debido a que Lord Genoma se había enterado de que mantenía charlas con la princesa, ahora la única forma de verla era a través de su canto cada noche. Al menos hasta que terminara la noche, estaba listo para ayudarla antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Miro entre sus manos la pequeña piedra roja que poseía tantos recuerdos para él.

La música empezó, pero sus ojos observaron con terror como había una nueva Musa.

No estaba Nia.

…

Cuando la noche llego y ese hombre la tomo guio en dirección contraria al lugar donde cantaba, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Los pasillos le eran desconocidos y pronto un olor a putrefacto llego a su nariz. Pronto el camino llego hasta donde el olor era peor, al asomarse sus ojos se abrieron asustados al ver muchos cadáveres en tirados en la parte inferior. Pero al notar atentamente pudo ver marcas rojas en alguna parte de sus cuerpos…una marca similar que había visto la primera vez que hablo con Simón…la marca en la mano de la niña.

-Son esclavos que desobedecieron a Lord Genoma…o que ya no le eran de utilidad-relato Kamina de brazos cruzados.

Pero Nia solo tenía la muerte en su vista.

-Esta marca prohíbe salir de sus terrenos, si lo haces morirás. Es probable que ahora que hay una nueva Musa te pongan el sello a ti también-la tomo de la mano mientras la arrastraba al pasillo.

Nia observo incrédula como este hombre bajaba levemente su pantalón y subía su bruza para ver su cadera. Noto la marca en ese lugar, la imagen de unos sonrientes Darry y Gimmy llego a su cabeza con dolor.

-Yoko y yo estamos aún aquí porque tenemos muchos clientes…pero no toda la gente tiene suerte-expreso el sujeto.

Ella bajo el rostro.

¿Ese era su destino?

Estar tanto tiempo fuera de utilidad en ese lugar, hasta que su padre decidiera eliminarla. Ya no habrían esperanzas de un futuro diferente, jamás conocería el mundo exterior o tendría las aventuras que Simón le conto alguna vez.

-NIA-grito alguien al otro lado del pasillo.

Alzo la vista con ojos incrédulos al mismo tiempo que Kamina sonreía. Al final del pasillo estaba Simón con respiración agitada y viéndola aliviado de que aún no tuviera la marca. El chico extendió la mano y sonrió con confianza.

-Vámonos de aquí-dijo Simón con seguridad.

El rostro de Nia cambio de uno de sorpresa a uno de felicidad. Con lentitud puso su mano sobre la del chico que cerro la suya entorno a la de ella. Poniendo todos sus sueños y un futuro que no podía ver en sus manos, confianza en él con todo su corazón.

Luego comenzaron a correr.

…

Entre las habitaciones del castillo antes del amanecer, Yoko miraba entre las rejas totalmente desnuda y mostrando su marca entre sus pechos, ya su cliente se había marchado esa noche. En otra habitación Kamina miraba a la ventana solo cubierto por una sabana en la cama donde las mujeres ya se habían ido. Ambos tenían un solo pensamiento en ellos, era sobre Simón.

…

Corrieron por pasillos del castillo, escaleras y finalmente terreno rocoso. El terreno de Lord Genoma era demasiado amplio, pero Kamina les había dado tiempo junto con Yoko para que nadie descubriera su escape. Nia sentía la adrenalina en su cuerpo y la mano cálida de Simón aun tomando la suya. Eso era una completa locura, pero por alguna razón el chico le enfundaba valor, no tenía miedo y sentía que todo saldría bien a su lado.

Pronto llegaron a un acantilado con un puente un poco más lejos.

Se detuvieron antes de llegar al puente.

-Mira -señalo Simón a lo lejos.

Entrecerró los ojos para ver como cerca del puente había un grupo de personas. Un hombre junto a una mujer y algunos niños. Volteo a ver a Simón notando como el amanecer estaba llegando y estaban bañados por la luz del sol, además de un viento que estaba llegando desde lo lejos.

-El hombre se llama Viral, viaje con él cuando era niño y prometió que te cuidaría-explico el chico con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Justo en el momento que el viento se hizo más fuerte moviendo el pelo del chico, lo suficiente para que la parte que tapaba su frente se agitara con el viento y demostrara una marca que había reconocido en su frente. La marca de aquel hombre que los ayudo a escapar, la misma que Gimmy y Darry…e incluso todos esos cadáveres que había visto.

Su boca se abrió incrédula y sus ojos se llenaron de incredulidad.

El chico se puso frente a ella y tomo su mano, en ella puso una piedra roja que se le hizo familiar.

-Cuando era niño accidentalmente caí en las tierras de Lord Genoma y este me hizo su esclavo, tenía mucho miedo ya que Aniki pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando con mujeres, yo estaba solo pues solo servía para reparar cosas-susurro el chico con una leve sonrisa-Pero un día te escapaste de la habitación, me viste llorando en un pasillo, me regalaste esta piedra diciendo que éramos amigos y que debía sonreír más a menudo-

Lo recordaba.

Esa piedra había sido un regalo de su padre junto otras gemas preciosas, pero ella no le había importado tanto y solo quería ver sonreír aquel niño asustado al igual que ella.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

-Simón-sollozo viéndolo con agonía.

Pero el chico solo sonreía, como ella le había pedido años atrás.

Apretó con fuerza la piedra y dejo las lágrimas salir libremente. Pero de pronto las manos cálidas de Simón sujetaron sus mejillas, la frente del chico se puso sobre la suya y el calor comenzó a tocarla lentamente. Aun así sus lágrimas no se detenían.

El chico no podía salir del terreno o moriría.

Pero si volvía y lo descubrían terminarían matándolo.

-Siempre estaré contigo Nia-le índico en voz baja ante su cercanía.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en los labios del chico.

¿Eso era posible?

Abrió los ojos notando el rostro del chico cerca del suyo.

-No importa que me pase…quiero que crees tus propias aventuras…ese es mi sueño-dijo alejándose de ella.

Miro el sol brillar y como parecía envolverlo a él. Sus ojos no parecían dejar de llorar pronto, pero ver la sonrisa de Simón le estaba dando fuerzas. Así que aunque no lo sintiera como propio o fuera algo casi imposible, le regalo una última sonrisa. Luego el cuerpo del chico desapareció en miles de luces justo cuando paso la línea del terreno de Lord Genoma.

La maldición del sello había funcionado nuevamente.

Bajo el rostro antes de soltar un quejido de dolor al sentir la soledad inundarla.

-Nos volveremos a ver Nia-fue el último susurro que atrajo el aire.

Ella alzo el rostro al sol que estaba saliendo. Luego dio el primer paso entre lágrimas donde los humanos la esperaban…esos seres sin marca o sello que los contuvieran y que eran libres.

…

 _Ese fue el principio de mi historia, uno que recordare siempre por Simón, ese joven que ame con mi corazón y que entrego su vida a cambio de mi libertad._

…

 _Ahora solo estoy esperando…después de tantos años y aventuras en libertad…esperando el día en que mi vida aquí termine e inicie una aventura que empezara con el rencuentro con Simón al otro lado después de la muerte._

 **Fin**

Odio los finales tristes, pero luego de mucho pensarlo…supongo que el creador original de esta historia pensó hacerlo así. Yo solo escribí como entendí que podía ser el video de Parallel Works…así que espero les guste.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
